EL MUNDO ES CRUEL!
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: El detective Mako y su asistente Asami Sato, han sido elegidos para defender a la presunta culpable de un homicidio que ella no cometió, pero si no lo hizo ella, ¿quien es el culpable? Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Dedicado a LUX LUNAR


**EL MUNDO ES CRUEL**

Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra, no me pertenecen, pero si a Bryke. Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!.

Dedicado a LUX LUNAR

Por los fríos pasillos de la estación de policías de Ciudad Republica se encontraba caminando el Oficial Mako, quien recién iniciaba con la actividad de esa jornada, varios días atrás un caso muy particular tenía a la policía en aprietos y como su deber era el de detective, le concernía a él y a su asistente y compañera Asami Sato, dar con la solución de este juicio y encontrar al presunto culpable. Pudo divisar a lo lejos la figura de su compañera acercándose a él.

-¿Qué noticias tenemos?, ¿por fin nos dirá algo?- preguntó el cejas arqueadas una vez que estuvo cerca de ella.

-Sí, detective, dice que sólo a usted le dirá la verdad- aseveró la ojiverde.

-Perfecto entonces vamos con ella- sentenció Mako.

Caminaron hasta una de las salas de interrogación para encontrarse con el culpable de ese caso, el ojidorado llevaba el expediente en las manos, y Asami una libreta para poder anotar todo lo que les pudiera ser de ayuda.

-Le recuerdo sus derechos, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en una corte federal, no dirá más que la verdad, y de ser posible nos dirá todo para poder serle de ayuda a declarar si es o no culpable, ¿está de acuerdo señorita Korra Waters?

-No tengo más opción ¿o sí?- declaró la mencionada.

-Esa actitud no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, usted dijo que iba a declarar algo, si no es así deje de desperdiciar mi tiempo y no me haga dar vueltas- parló Mako.

-Detective- dijo Asami tratando de calmar al mencionado- Korra- ahora dirigiéndose a la chica- debes decirnos la verdad, ¿Quién fue el culpable de la muerte de Suyin Beifong?.

-N…no sé- dijo confundida la morena.

-Eso no nos ayuda Korra, eres la principal sospechosa, eras su protegida ella te adoptó, ayúdanos a ayudarte y platícanos todo lo que sea concerniente a ella y a ti, cuéntanos tu historia o estarás perdida acusada de un crimen que no cometiste.- le rogó la Sato.

-Está bien. Todo inició…

FLASHBACK

Korra Waters era hija de Tonraq Waters y Senna, la pequeña vivía feliz con sus padres y su mascota una pequeña cachorrita blanca llamada "Naga" que ambos le habían regalado a la niña, hasta que la vida como un balde agua fría te dice "hey! eres demasiado feliz y debes pagar la factura", un trágico día cuando Korra tenía 12 años, la familia iba en un viaje en carretera a visitar a la mejor amiga de su madre Suyin Beifong, a quien tenía un par de años sin ver; por lo que Korra recordaba la "tía Suyin" era una persona muy alegre y liberal, una artista a quien su actual trabajo le daba una muy buena remuneración pues recordaba que en las pocas visitas esta le llevaba a la morena ropa, juguetes y compraban helados, en pocas palabras la ojiazul le tenía afecto, para ella era como la tía que nunca tuvo, y para Suyin, Korra era como la hija que siempre esperó tener.

Korra viajaba en el asiento trasero junto con la cachorra, cuando sus padres pararon en una gasolinera a recargar y por unas galletas para ella ya que aún faltaba camino para llegar al destino, y la menor empezaba a tener hambre, la dejaron en el auto por sólo 5 minutos, cuando un sujeto pasó frente al auto con una capucha tapándole la cara dejando libres sólo sus ojos, ojos que Korra jamás olvidó, en ese instante Naga se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a ladrarle a la extraña figura, pero este sin hacerle el mínimo caso entró a la tienda de autoservicio y en unos instantes escuchó gritos prevenir del lugar; un par de gente salió corriendo, pero sus padres nunca salieron, varias patrullas llegaron al lugar y en un operativo fallido al negociar con el asaltante, escuchó dos balazos que sin duda sería uno de los peores ruidos que Korra había escuchado en su corta existencia, algo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo crujió y sin pensarlo más, lagrimas salieron de sus pequeñas orbes azules, Naga sólo se acurrucó a su lado y empezó a gimotear con ella. Ese fue el primer día que la pobre Korra conoció la injusticia del mundo cruel en el que estaba inmersa.

Los policías sacaron a Korra del auto y le dieron la trágica noticia: sus padres habían muerto a manos de un asaltante y este había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro, y sin motín. Fue llevada a la oficina de policía más cercana y trataron de contactar con algún familiar, a sabiendas que su único tío Unalaq, por parte de su padre vivía al otro lado del globo terráqueo y por lo que sabía hacía años él y su padre no se hablaban por una discusión muy fuerte, su madre no tenía hermanos y sin duda Korra sería llevada a una casa hogar sin nadie que velara por ella. Pasó un par de días en la oficina fría como un tempano y triste como nunca en su existencia.

Una tarde la llamaron y ella pensó que ese día estaría en la dichosa casa hogar por fin, su sorpresa llegó cuando reconoció a la tía Suyin frente a ella, corrió hasta sus brazos y pudo derramar las lágrimas que habían estado embotadas en su ser. Después del papeleo necesario se sentenció que Suyin Beifong cuidaría de la menor, como la única persona cercana a ella.

Korra estaba menos triste: viviría en la casa de Suyin y sabía que como esta no tenía hijos sería muy afortunada. La casa a la que llegó era enorme y de color claro, tenía piscina, un jardín verde enorme, la sala era de cuero negro, el comedor era basto, la decoración era preciosa y muy lujosa, había una persona a cargo del servicio. Definitivamente el oficio de Suyin valía la pena para tener tantas comodidades. Al lado de la casa había una bodega de buen tamaño la cual Suyin afirmó era su sala de inspiración y exhibición de sus obras de arte exquisitas y tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar.

Los primeros días Korra buscaba con que distraerse de su perdida y jugaba un poco en el jardín, cierta noche no podía dormir y salió a recorrer el patio, pasó a unos metros de la bodega y escuchó ruido de música, unas cuantas risas, estaba tan absorta que cuando alguien se disponía a salir de dicha bodega rápidamente se escondió entre unos arbustos y vio surgir a un hombre muy bien vestido acompañado de una muchachita, varios años mayor que ella , con un vestido diminuto, ambos con varias copas encima, y por lo que podía notar no era la única pareja dentro de la habitación.

Con el pasar de los meses la "tierna tía Suyin" cambió drásticamente su actitud, se volvía hosca, agresiva y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para echarle en cara a Korra el cuidar de ella ya que era huérfana, la mayor se levantaba hasta muy tarde y en un arranque de furia despidió a la única persona amable en esa casa: la muchacha de limpieza, para así darle ahora a la ojiazul las actividades que le concernían a esta. Debía limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y demás tareas domésticas. Cuando Korra no hacía algo bien, Suyin se mostraba colérica y no dudaba en levantarle la mano. Uno de los hombres que estaban con Suyin siempre pasaba a la casa y miraba de forma lasciva a la morena mientras hacía sus labores domésticas, pero sabía que si se mantenía lejos de ella no habría problema.

Korra miraba al cielo todas las noches pensando en que harían sus padres si estuvieran con ella, pero luego recordaba que eso era imposible, en susurros les pedía ayuda y rogaba que cuidaran de ella, ya que nada podía salía peor.

Cuando piensas que nada puede salir peor, no hay duda, saldrá peor. El día que Korra cumplió 15 años, Suyin de repente le habló felicitándola por ser una señorita y alagando sus atributos femeninos que de un tiempo para acá venían incrementándose en demasía: sus pequeñas caderas se ensancharon, su busto se desarrolló, su cintura se redujo debido a los esfuerzos que hacía, sus rasgos de niña se habían esfumado dándole a la morena un rostro delicado y hermoso, que se acrecentaba con las gemas azules que poseía, ese día le regaló un vestido color azul eléctrico, ceñido a su cuerpo y muy corto para su gusto. La maquilló dándole un aspecto mayor y arregló su cabellera en una hermosa cascada de rizos. La morena se mostraba emocionada por fin su tía volvía a ser como antes, y por lo que notaba tenía planeado llevarla a cenar.

Salieron de la casa y Korra se encaminaba hacia el auto de Suyin, cuando esta la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Korra?- preguntó inocente la ojiverde

-Pues al auto tía- contestó la mencionada.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos primero a la bodega?, siempre has querido saber que hay dentro y como ya eres una señorita, me parece que es hora de que lo sepas.- sentenció la mayor.

-E…está bien tía- nerviosa afirmó la chica.

Se encaminaron a la puerta y algo dentro de Korra le pedía a gritos alejarse, correr hasta que saliera de ahí, pero no lo hizo, al abrir la puerta quedo demostrado el origen del negocio de Suyin y por qué tenía tan buenas ganancias, dentro de esta habían varias puertas que suponía encaminaban a otras habitaciones, el ruido de la música era alto, tenía sillones alrededor de una pista de baile, una pequeña barra, luces de colores envolvían el lugar, había chicas en poca ropa, bailando con sujetos ebrios, sentadas en las piernas de otros, y a pesar del ruido Korra pudo escuchar los gemidos desde la puerta más cercana a ella.

-Vamos Korra no seas tímida- la empujó hacia adentro Suyin.

Rápidamente varios tipos se acercaron a hablar con la mayor, muchos le lanzaron miradas terribles desnudando con esta a la pobre morena, la ojiverde encaminó a Korra hacia una de las habitaciones al pasar cerca de la barra, pudo divisar a la chica de la otra vez quien tenía una copa en su mano y levantándola hacia ella, dándole una risita de lado y elevando su ceja derecha.

Korra quiso oponer resistencia, pero recibió un pellizco en el brazo, que Suyin le dio enterrándole las uñas, abrió la puerta y en esta se encontraba el alcalde de la ciudad "El honorable Raiko", que la miraba con la lujuria plasmada en su cara y una bata de baño en su cuerpo, detrás del cual había un cómoda con un espejo enorme al igual que en el techo, una cama matrimonial con un edredón blanco, y Korra rápidamente supo que esta era el peor regalo que podía tener por ser una "señorita". Suyin salió de la habitación y de lo último que Korra quiso ser consiente fue en el momento en que el alcalde se acercó a ella, y de que todos los berridos y patadas que soltaba eran acallados por lo gemidos de Raiko, y por nuevos golpes que la máxima autoridad de la ciudad le brindaba, al notar que oponer resistencia solo excitaba más al asqueroso ser sobre ella, dejó de batallar y derramó en silencio ríos de lágrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos, tomando así la decisión de concentrarse en el ruido de la música del exterior, mirando un punto en la puerta en el que imaginariamente alguien llegaba a salvarla, tratando de olvidar el dolor desgarrador que provenía de sus piernas, ese día supo que de nada servía gritar oraciones al cielo y no obtener respuesta, ese fue el día que la inocencia y pureza de Korra quedó en esa sucia cama, así como su esperanza en que existieran buenas personas.

Semanas después era el mismo tormento para la morena, sabía que debía endurecerse, que nada lograría teniendo el corazón puro que alguna vez tuvo, Suyin comenzó a administrarle anticonceptivos y al notar que era muy solicitada por los clientes no le quedó más opción que dejarla de tiempo completo en el negocio.

-¿Dime que se siente ser tan solicitada "chulita"?- se burló una voz detrás de ella.

-No sé dime que sentiste tu- se burló Korra volteando a ver a la persona de la cual provenía la voz, reconoció de inmediato a la chica en la barra del primer día.

-Pues si no hubieras llegado tu pequeña zorra, lo seguiría sabiendo- la atacó Kuvira.

-Mira, como sea que te llames, cierra el pico y ahórrate tu veneno- en vano intentó Korra.

-Kuvira- dijo presentándose- el placer es tuyo- parló la mencionada.

-Mira si hasta nombre de prostituta tienes- sentenció la morena.

-Cállate Korra que al final somos lo mismo- se defendió la ojiverde.

Después de esa pequeña charla la relación de estas chicas se volvió insoportable, un año después Suyin llevó a una nueva chica a su negocio.

La menuda chica llegó con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, temblando hasta la medula, helada, y totalmente desorientada.

-Esta es nueva- dijo Suyin lanzándola al piso- dale la bienvenida Kuvira.

La mencionada se acercó a ella, y de un solo tiro le propinó una patada en el estómago, a lo que la menor grito dejando escapar un sonoro quejido.

-Muévete pequeña zorra, esta noche es tu bienvenida- sentenció Kuvira- y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a las demás chicas del lugar- tienen prohibido hablar con esta basura.

La pequeña chica en el suelo, se levantó encogiendo su cuerpo y abrazando sus rodillas, llorando de miedo y dolor, Kuvira se dirigió hacia la oficina de Suyin esperando indicaciones de su jefa, dejando a las muchachas solas, todas las demás se dispersaron buscando algo mejor que hacer, excepto Korra quien inmediatamente se aceró a la chica.

-Hola- dijo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que la menor solo se encogió aún más- tranquila, yo no golpeo personas, me llamo Korra ¿y tú?- no sabía porque pero esa chica despertó su lado humano.

-Ji… Jinora Windy- dijo aceptando la mano de la morena.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó la mayor.

-Llevo 3 meses secuestrada, salía del colegio algo tarde y de repente una camioneta me cerró el camino, quise correr pero de nada me sirvió- terminó llorando su frase.

-¿Y tu familia?, ¿nadie pidió el rescate?- sorprendida preguntó la ojiazul.

-De hecho, si lo dieron, pero solo le dieron a mi padre mi dedo, dijo señalando su meñique en el que alguna vez existió un dedo pequeño, que ahora era cubierto por un guante- es dueño de un restaurante muy importante, por eso no dudo que haya dado el dinero- dijo refiriéndose a su progenitor.

-Esa perra- dijo colérica la castaña mayor, refiriéndose a lo que sospechaba era capaz Suyin.

-¿A qué se referían con bienvenida?- preguntó tímidamente Jinora.

Y en ese momento Korra sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba al saber a dónde iría a parar la pequeña Jinora.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Jinora?- preguntó desviándose del tema la morena.

-14 ¿y tú?- respondió la menor.

-16.

Esa noche Korra estaba preocupada por Jinora, sabía lo que le harían y no quería que alguien más sufriera.

Korra se encontraba recargada en la barra luciendo un vestido transparente que sinceramente le daba asco, cuando de repente vio pasar a Jinora escoltada por Kuvira hacia una de las habitaciones. Al salir de ahí Korra se le acercó a Kuvira.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?- le preguntó incrédula la morena.

-Eso no te incumbe, y más te vale que no intervengas o la jefa y yo te lo haremos pagar.- respondió la ojiverde, dándole la espalda y encaminándose fuera de la bodega.

En ese momento Korra escuchó los berridos de Jinora, y recordó la primera vez que el asqueroso Raiko la había tocado, como había deseado ser ayudada y nadie había acudido, pero esta vez no iba a ser así, esta vez la pequeña Jinora si tendría salvación. Así que sin pensarlo más arremetió contra la puerta viendo a un asqueroso tipo desnudo sobre Jinora con un moretón en el ojo y el vestido hecho trizas, de un empujón lo separó de la menor, y la alejó fuera de la habitación.

-Eso no pequeñas bastardas, ya pegué por mi servicio, y me tengo que llevar a alguien- dijo jalando a Korra por la espalda arrojándola sobre la cama.

-¡Corre Jinora escóndete hasta que yo salga, cierra la puerta y vete!- gritó la ojiazul, siendo devorada por el sujeto.

Un par de horas después Korra salió de la habitación buscando a Jinora encontrándola en el almacén de las botellas, hecha un ovillo y con lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Oye tranquila- dijo sentándose a su lado imitando su posición- no estuvo tan mal, me ofreció unos cuantos billetes- dijo señalándole el dinero y riéndose de la situación- mmmm no estaba tan mal el tipo he visto peores que la tienen corta- provocando una carcajada en la menor.

-Muchas gracias Korra- sonrió la menor y la abrazó.

-Basta, me ruborizas- se burló la ojiazul.

Pero Korra sabía que Suyin no volvería a lastimar a Jinora, la morena sabía la solución, y el día de mañana ella empezaría su venganza contra aquellas que robaron la inocencia de su ser.

Al día siguiente Kuvira acompañó a Suyin a una "reunión de negocios" seguramente para traer a más chicas, momento que Korra aprovechó para adentrarse en la oficina de su querida tía, y buscar información para poder regresar a Jinora a su verdadero hogar, ingresó con cuidado y sin ser vista, con un pequeño gancho abrió la cerradura del escritorio, revisando en su papeles encontró cuentas por pagar, facturas y cheques, sin cobrar, seguramente por los servicios de ella y de todas las chicas, sin querer encontró un cajón con un fondo falso y al desplazar la madera, divisó un folder con un expediente la chica de la foto no era otra que Kuvira, en ella estaba su acta de nacimiento y una foto de la familia de la mencionada, al leer el apellido casi se detuvo su corazón "Beifong", Kuvira también era una de ellos, y el padre de esta era hermano de Suyin, al mirar con detenimiento la foto, soltó el archivo sin poder creerlo, los ojos del padre de Kuvira, esos ojos jamás los olvidó. Eran los mismos ojos del asesino de sus padres. Al mirar en los demás documentos encontró una carta del padre de la chica:

 _Para Kuvira Beifong:_

 _Querida hija mía lamento que la vida tenga que ser de esta forma, las deudas con tu tía me obligaron a hacer esto, el día de hoy he matado a dos personas inocentes que sólo cometieron el error de encontrarse con tu tía y poseer un hermoso ángel de orbes azules al cual Suyin siempre deseó tener, y esta era la única forma de arrebatárselos, sé que en unos días mi destino será el mismo. Hija mía todos los días le pido a Dios por tu futuro y le ruego perdón por mis acciones en el pasado, lo siento mi pequeña hija._

 _Te ama._

 _Tu padre._

Aunque las acciones del hombre fueron obligadas eso no borraba que ese sujeto le había arrebatado a sus padres y su futuro al igual que la estúpida de Suyin, pronto todos pagarían. Suyin no merecía pisar una cárcel, esa sería una satisfacción, Suyin merecía morir como la rata que era y debía llevarse entre las patas a todos los inmiscuidos.

De repente la actitud de Korra hacia Suyin cambió totalmente, empezó a ser obediente, a tratar a todos mal, excepto a Jinora y pronto se ganó la confianza de su tía, dándose ligeros roces de palabras con Kuvira quien se mostraba indignada de ser desplazada del favoritismo de Suyin, por esto, todos los días Kuvira le preparaba un desayuno conformado de unas tostadas, omellete, jugo recién hecho y café. Pero aun con esto la actitud fría de Suyin dejaba triste y llena de ira a la ojiverde.

De la noche a la mañana la salud de Suyin decayó, se le veía más delgada, ojerosa, unos años más vieja, y empeoraba con el paso de los días. Korra un día le mostro burlona la carta a Kuvira frente a todas las chicas.

-Pequeña zorra- dijo Korra burlona de ocupar el apodo de Kuvira le daba a ella- mira esta carta te conviene leerla.

-¿Qué carajos dices?- con asco aparto la mano de su cara la ojiverde.

-¿La lees o la leo yo?- preguntó irónica la ojiazul- perfecto- dijo al ver que Kuvira no se inmutaba- y así procedió a leer en voz alta la carta..

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo arrebatándole la carta, empezándola a leer- no es cierto, eso no es verdad, mi padre murió de un infarto.

-Pues esta carta dice lo contrario, la persona a la que idolatras por recogerte de la calle no es más que la asesina de tu padre y quien te mintió sobre tu apellido, basura- se burló Korra- así como mató a mis padres, al tuyo, planeo el secuestro de Jinora y supongo que robó a las demás de sus hogares- sentenció cabizbaja.

-Esto debe pagarlo, esa perra debe morir- decretó Kuvira furiosa.

La red de prostitución de Suyin fue denunciada por un "sospechoso", las chicas fueron remitidas a las autoridades, y todas fueron interrogadas, ese día Suyin fue hallada por la policía en su habitación, los ojos en blanco y con el último aliento escapando de su cuerpo. La principal sospechosa era Korra.

FIN FLASHBACK

Korra caminaba por los pasillos de la estación de policías, por un pasillo continúo pudo divisar a Jinora siendo recibida por sus padres, y sus 3 hermanos menores, desde la distancia esta le sonrió a la chica, a lo que Jinora le susurró un gracias, provocando un guiño en Korra, quien solo se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra dentro encontró una navaja que siempre llevaba con ella, al notar que el cabello se le enredaba en la cara entró al baño, este era el final, no había marcha atrás se ató el cabello en una coleta y corto el cabello restante, lo desamarró y ahora su cabellera le llegaba por debajo del mentón, necesitaba un nuevo cambio, tiró el cabello restante al cesto de basura se colocó el gorro, y escuchó de fondo los gritos de Kuvira:

-Esa pequeña zorra es la culpable, ella lo hizo, quiere que piensen que fui yo, pero ella es la asesina, ¡déjenme salir!- gritaba llena de rabia la ojiverde.

Siguió su camino escuchando en la televisión las noticias de voz de la presentadora:

" _En breves noticias la red de prostitución de Suyin Beifong fue desmantelada, gracias a una denuncia anónima, la presunta culpable fue hallada muerta en su casa por envenenamiento con veneno para ratas, la culpable de su asesinato, fue su mano derecha y sobrina Kuvira Beifong. La lista de los altos cargos del poder que asistían e encubrían el burdel de Beifong, ha sido exhibida esta mañana dejando como principal asistente al ex alcalde Raiko"_

Korra salió de la central sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el mundo no era un lugar justo de eso no le quedaba duda, y ahora Kuvira sería la viva prueba de eso, al pagar por un crimen que la propia Korra había cometido y por el cual esta había sido librada, miró al cielo y notó el crepúsculo caer en el horizonte. Este era el inicio de una nueva vida.

-Korra!- la llamaron a la distancia, eran Mako y Asami quienes caminaban hacia ella-

-Díganme detectives- contestó Korra

-El juicio de Kuvira inicia mañana- sentenció Mako.

-Ya lo sabía- afirmó la morena.

-Siempre supimos que eras inocente Korra- afirmó la Sato, pero Korra notó cierto brillo de duda en los ojos del cejas arqueadas.

-Suerte en tu nueva vida-le sonrió Mako. Y sonó sincero.

-Muchas gracias- dijo estrechando la mano de ambos.

N/A: Asi termina este fic, dedicado a Lux Lunar, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, lamento que solo haya sido una de tus peticiones la que cumplí, pero me comía un poco el tiempo, lo importante es que no dejé el reto en el aire, y que me esforcé por que sea de tu agrado, y que no quedaras sin AI.


End file.
